The ball/You will no longer be obedient/Ella, Pooh and his friends in the dungeon
In Winnie the Pooh meets Ella Enchanted Pooh and his friends are at the ball waiting for Ella Francine: Char is dancing with Hattie where is she? Arthur: She must be at home, her letter she wishes Char the best (Just then Ella arrived, Char dropped Hattie) Maleficent:Something tells me she just couldn't stay away. Char: We need to Talk Ella: Char, please Please tell me you never wanna see me again. Radio: Ella are you ok? Char: l will if you tell me that you don't love me. Ella: It's not that Char: Then why did you write me that letter? Ray-Ray: Why Ella Char: Tell me how you really feel about me. Ella: l love you. But l am wrong for you, Char. l am wrong for the kingdom. Char: ls that what this is about? Ella, that's crazy. Come with me. You all to (to Pooh and friends) (Sir Edgar, Jafar and Maleficent smiled sneaky) (Pooh and friends follow Char and Ella to the hall of mirrors) Brittany: The Hall of Mirrors Char: When l was little, my father brought me in here. He told me to look in the mirror and see myself as a great leader. Somehow, l never could. And then you come along James: Ella what's wrong? Ella:l wish l could tell you. l wish l could tell you everything. Char: These last few days have been so perfect. Well, except for the bit where we almost got eaten by ogres. And you wrote me a letter that ripped my heart out. And l had to dance with Hattie. But none of these things matter. We're together now. And when we're together, it's like magic. l never want it to end. Ella: I know I know And I feel the same way but (Sir Edgar, Jafar and Maleficent watched behind the mirror) Char: That's why I brought you here Ella: Char please listen to me Char: Ella, I know you're scared I'm scared too This is... this is a big step. Ella... Ella of Frell, will you marry me? (Pooh and his friends gasp with amazements) (clock chimes) Ella:No, no, no, no, no! Char: No? Ella: No. Char:l don't understand. What is it? My politics? Your family? Because those things aren't important. What's important is what's in our hearts. lf our love is strong, we can conquer anything. (Ella has a knife) (Pooh gasp) (Piglet gasp) (Tigger gasp) (Sarah gasp) (Arthur gasp) The Chipmunks and Chipettes:"Oh no" (The Catfish Club Band gasp) (Lampy, Kirby, Radio, Blanky and Toaster gasp) Alvin: Ella's going to kill Char Ella: I do love you Char (flashback quotes) Ella: You will no longer be obedient. Toaster: Ella no! Ella:You will no longer be obedient! (Pooh and friends stand scared and Ella dropped the knife) (Clock strikes midnight) Ella: l'm free. l can't believe it. l'm free. Char: You tried to kill me (Sir Edgar came in) Sir Edgar: Guards Ella: No Char Sir Edgar: Take them away Ella: No, Char, please. Please, Char, wait. No, Char! (the guards grabbed Ella, Pooh and his friends to the dungeon) Sarah: Unhand me Ella: Char, please, wait. l can explain! Please listen to me! Char! No, please. No! No! The Chipmunks: Let us go (they arrived the dungeon and guards lock them up) Ink Spot: Oh no the dungeon again Ella:There's been a huge mistake. Please. Just listen. Please! (Ella started to cry) Category:Scenes